Sur nos lèvres
by Yami-Rose Aka
Summary: Deux Gboys sont emprisonnés par Oz, à la suite d'une trahison... Qui va entrainer un état de rage avancée chez un Gboys qu'il ne fait pas bon d'énerver, qui va avoir d'autres conséquences des plus... Etonnantes mais FUN Enfin, pour moi... LOL Et


**Nom** : Sur nos lèvres

**Auteur** : Le Père Noêl… *cloche de traîneau* « Coucou les petits enfants !!!!! » …………….. *voit la tête paumé des lecteurs* -_- Ben non, bande de baka… C'est moi, Yami-Rose !!!^^ Pas vrai, Heero ?

Heero : Malheureusement… *sort une pancarte « SOS !! BISHONENS SEQUESTRES !!! »*

Moi : *attrape la pancarte, gêné et la cache derrière mon dos* Mais non… Je les traite très bien !!! Ils sont logés, nourris, blanchis et plus pour certain… *regarde Heero qui fait la tête* De quoi, ils se plaignent ???

Heero : On veut nos gundams !!!

Moi : Si ce n'est que ça… *disparaît deux secondes quelques part et revient avec des boites, que je donne à Heero et aux autres G-boys qui viennent d'arriver* Voil !!!

Duo : … Maquettes ???

Wufei : Tu te fous de nous, onna !!!

Trowa : On la tue comment ?

Duo : Ecartèlement ?

Wufei : Guillotine ?

Quatre : Mais non… Arrêter ! Je suis sûr qu'elle… Plaisantait ! 

Heero : Balle dans la tête ? *sort son flingue et me prend pour cible*

Moi : ^^''''' Enfin, Heero !! Tu peux pas me faire ça !!

Heero : Pourquoi ?

Moi : Parce que… *lui fait les yeux doux, avec un sourire prometteur*

Heero : *rouge pivoine* ^^ Ok… POUR CETTE FOIS !!!

Moi : Arigato, Heero !!! *le prend par le bras et l'emmène*

Wufei : *furieux* Cette onna a séduit Yuy !!!

Duo : *émerveillé* Oui !!! Vous vous rendez compte ??? C'est INCROYABLE !!!

Trowa : *acquiescement silencieux*

Quatre : Il faut avouer que c'est plutôt extraordinaire… On va faire nos maquettes ?

Duo : Au moins, ça nous occupera. *part faire sa maquette avec les autres*

**Couple** : Lisez… Et vous verrez !^^ Pas tout dire non plus…

**Genre** : One-shot, OCC, lemon, délire (A certains moment…), songfic (« Sur nos lèvres » de Kyo), vengeance et kawai au programme et euh… Je crois que c'est tout ! 

**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi, ni les G-boys, ni leur mads, ni leur gundam, ni les colonies, ni Oz, ni l'espace… Rien, quoi ! Et la chanson non plus, au passage…

**Note** : J'ai pas suivi la chanson comme je le voulais au départ… Le scénario a prit des libertés sur moi ! Disons que les paroles sont plus des choses que je ne dis pas en écrivant !^^'' Parce que c'est ça qui m'a inspiré à la base quand même, mais j'ai plus écrit les conséquences qu'autre chose !!! (En clair, ça veut dire que… Truc et Machin, pour ne pas dire les noms, on beaucoup souffert de ce qui s'est passé et essaie de soigner leur blessure ensemble. Même si on ne voit pas le côté « Je suis malheureux, je me sens pas bien et je pleure parce que je me sens seul et misérable, parce que j'arrive pas à remonter la pente. Est-ce qu'il y aurait pas quelqu'un qui veuille m'aider ??? ». Vous voyez le tableau, je crois ?? Tous ça pour que vous soyez pas trop perdu en lisant ma fic.^^'' Espérons que ça vous aidera à le voir, comme je le vois.) Oh bon sang… Je me suis bien perdu sur ce que je voulais faire au départ. Lol Mais j'aime comme c'est…^^

.-._.-._.-._.-._ .-._.-._.-._.-._ .-._.-._.-._.-._ .-._.-._.-._.-._ .-._.-._.-._.-._ .-._.-._.-.

_Comment se faire à l'idée   
D'ouvrir les mains pour saigner _

***POV ???***

Traîtres.

Ce sont des traîtres.

Je ne peux pas y croire.

Et pourtant les faits sont là.

Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour elles.

Elles nous on trahis et se sont rangées du côté de Oz.

Comment ont-elles pu tomber dans ce piège ?

Comment ont-elles cru que Oz allait laisser les colonies libres si elles nous livraient !

Heureusement, il y a quelque chose de positif.

On a pas été pris tous les 5. Seulement Trowa et moi. 

Je me demande comment les autres s'en sont sortis.

Si je sors d'ici, je leur ferais payer !

Si je sors d'ici vivant, je ne me battrais plus pour elles !

Quand on me trahi, je ne pardonne pas.

Quand je pense qu'on se fait torturer à cause d'elles et nos tortionnaires se vante de les avoir trompées, manipulées et de les tenir au creux de leur main, devant nous, en plus.

Oh oui ! Je les tuerais tous… J'ai un nouvel ennemi : les colonies.

Je sortirais d'ici ! Ils ne me tueront pas. Je ne mourrais pas avant de les avoir exterminés.

Et je sais comment on va sortir. Peu importe ma fatigue, la douleur ou mon état physique. Personne ne m'arrêtera…

- Trowa.

- Quoi ?

- On va s'échapper.

- Je te suis. Quel est ton plan ?

***Fin du POV ???***

  
_Comment te faire oublier   
Tu as les marques du passé. _

Il faisait nuit. Les 3 autres G-boys étaient dans un taudis, le point de rendez-vous initialement prévu par Heero, si la mission s'était bien passé. Planque dont J ignorait l'emplacement, sinon jamais ils n'y seraient allés. Ca faisait 3 jours qu'ils avaient réussis à la rejoindre et ils étaient dans une impasse. Ils avaient froid, faim, étaient inquiets et se demandaient comment Le Soldat Parfait pouvaient considérer cette chose comme un abris.

- On va faire quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, Duo.

- On ne peut pas les laisser là-bas…

- Je sais… Mais Heero a dit que...

- Oui, mais Heero est dingue ! On ne va pas les laisser crever comme des rats !!!

- Et comment veux-tu les libérer, Maxwell ?? On a pas nos gundams, ce sont les profs qui les ont et ils nous ont trahi ! Et on ignore où ils sont…

- Si Heero a décidé de se laisser prendre, c'était pour qu'on puisse s'échapper. Si jamais on se fait capturer aussi en allant les chercher, ils nous en voudra !!

Duo se leva et regarda Quatre et Wufei.

- Je refuse de laisser Heero et Trowa là-bas !!!

- Baka.

L'américain fit un bond et se retourna d'un coup, en entendant cette voix.

- Heeroooo !!!!!! Trowaaaa !!!! Vous vous êtes échappés ???

- Iie... On n'est toujours dans notre cellule, sauf que c'est nos esprits que tu vois.

- HEIN !?

Les autres, y compris Trowa, le regardèrent bizarrement, comme si il avait une case en moins.

- EVIDEMMENT QU'ON S'EST ECHAPPES, BAKA, SINON ON SERAIENT PAS LA !!!!! (Question idiote, réponse idiote… LOL Duo n'avait qu'à pas poser cette question stupide et Heero ne lui aurait pas répondu un truc aussi con… LOLLLLL )

L'arabe et le chinois se levèrent d'un bond aussi et regardèrent incrédules, Trowa arriver en soutenant Heero. Une fois l'instant de surprise passée, Duo se rua sur le japonais et le français, pour leur sauter au cou. Trowa lâcha Heero de surprise et le brun se ramassa par-terre dans un grognement caractéristique d'une grande douleur.

- BAKA !!!!!

- Pardon, Heero !!! Tu es bless ?? Ca va ??

- EST-CE QUE CA A L'AIR D'ALLER ?????

Trowa, qui tenait debout, car pas aussi mal en point que son ami, se baissa et vérifia ses blessures calmement alors l'autre avait les nerfs en pelote emmêlés et indémêlable. Pendant que Duo restait cloué sur place, tout comme Quatre et Wufei, surpris de voir le Soldat Parfait lui hurler dessus de cette manière inhabituelle.

- Il faut te soigner.

- Non, sans blague ??? (Dit d'un ton ironiquement)

- Heero, calmes-toi. 

- Hn… Hn !!!!! (Grognement coléreux + air renfrogné/boudeur/regard noir comme la nuit la plus maléfique/ plus un petit air de tueur psychopathe. Je vous laisse imaginer le résultat. Pas le moment de le faire chier, quoi…)

Le pilote 02 se baissa à son tour et regarda Heero qui était de TRES mauvaise humeur et dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Heero… On a pas de quoi te soigner ici… Il n'y a RIEN là-dedans, à part un tas de ruine !

- Oh que si !! Vous ne savez pas chercher, c'est tout ! Trowa, aides-moi. (Ton agressif à mort…)

Duo ne préféra pas relever l'insulte, tout comme les 4 autres, car ils n'avaient pas envie de mourir, en énervant d'avantage un Heero fou dangereux. (J'imagine le sort qu'on du connaître les ozzies quand Heero et Trowa s'échapaient. Il a du faire un massacre !!^^) Le français, toujours aussi calme, releva le japonais, qui se dirigea vers un tas de gravas et commença à les dégager avec Trowa, après que celui-ci l'ai posé au sol, en douceur.

- Vous allez nous aidez au lieu de nous regarder comme des idiots ???

Les autres pilotes, se dépêchèrent de venir l'aider avant que Heero, qui semblait d'une humeur massacrante, ne les insulte encore plus et ils finirent par dégager une trappe en bois, que le brun ouvrit. Duo mit le nez au-dessus et sentit.

- Ca sent le renfermé.

- Evidemment que ça sent le referm ! Ca fait plusieurs mois que j'ai pas mis les pieds ici !!!

- Pas la peine de t'énerver à chaque fois que je dis quelque chose ou de nous insulter comme ça ! On ne t'a rien fait !!

- Gomen nasai… Ce n'est pas après vous que j'en ai.

Les autres se regardèrent vraiment très étonnés, à part Trowa. Heero ne disait jamais merci ou pardon à qui que ce soit.

- … Ah ? C'est gentils de le préciser. Et c'est après qui que t'en a comme ça ??

- Devine. Faudrait que l'un de vous descende et allume la lumière.

- C'est profond ?

Duo regarda encore dans le trou noir comme un four. Le japonais semblait plus calme et un peu honteux.

- Iie. Si tu t'accroches au rebord de la trappe, et y a pas de problème.

- J'y vais.

Trowa descendit et atterrit sans aucun soucis, tâtonna et finit par trouver comment on allumait la lumière. Duo descendit après.

- Cool !! C'est toi qui l'a construit ?

- Iie. Je l'ai seulement trouvé, nettoyé et puis aménagé.

Heero s'assis le bord de la trappe et s'accrocha au rebord d'en face et se lâcha, mais un de ses bras lâcha le rebord et il manqua de se scratcher. Heureusement Trowa l'avait rattrapé et le tenait solidement dans ses bras, alors que le japonais avait les bras autour de son cou, avec un air fatigué à l'extrême.

- Kuso. Si je me tue pas accidentellement à ce rythme là, j'aurais de la chance.

- Depuis quand tu fais de l'humour ?

- C'est pas de l'humour, c'est une constatation.

Trowa prit Heero dans ses bras, comme une jeune mariée et allongea tendrement le pilote amorphe, sur le lit, pendant que Quatre et Wufei descendait à leur tour.

- Reposes-toi.

- Hai…

Le pilote complètement épuisé, s'endormit comme une masse. L'arabe, qui n'avait pas bien vu Heero dans le noir, ouvrit de grands yeux, en s'apercevant de son état et s'empressa de l'examiner. Le dormeur, dans un profond mais TRES profond sommeil, (Pas comat, hein !! Il fait seulement DODO. Il a quelques heures de sommeil à rattrapé… *prend une calculatrice pour essayer de compter* On reste sur le « quelques » !! C'est plus simple…^^'') ne se réveilla même pas.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ??? Il a des traces de lacérations, de coupures, de brûlures, partout sur le dos, le torse, les jambes ! Et il a été blessé par balle à la cuisse.

- Il a été blessé pendant qu'on s'échappait et le reste est l'œuvre d'un fou…

- Sans compter l'état l'épuisement dans lequel il est.

- Il a été bien au dessus de ses forces (je sais, ma phrase est TRES bizarre. Mais j'arrive à trouver comment l'écrire !^^') et il ne voulait pas se reposer avant d'être ici.

Quatre se mit à fouiller dans l'abri souterrain. Il trouva de la nourriture en pilules (Je sais pas si ça existe, mais c'est le cadet de mes soucis^^'), des couvertures, quelques vêtements, des armes et munitions, un ordinateur et un tas d'autres choses très utiles… ET de quoi soigner Heero. Le blond se mit au travail, sans attendre.

- C'est pour ça qu'il était de si mauvaise humeur, alors… (Pauvre Heero… *câline ledit pauvre Heero, alors qu'il me jette un regard assassin* Heero : Ecrit ! Moi : Dans 5 min… Je me repose pour l'instant.^^ *continue le câlinage, alors que Heero grogne*) Et toi, ça va ?

- Il ne m'ont pas fait le quart de ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Ca va.

- Comment vous vous êtes échappés ? 

- Grâce à un plan suicidaire de Heero, mais qui fut plus mortel pour nos adversaires que pour nous (Je précise pas parce que j'ai pas envie de me prendre un mal de tête en y réfléchissant. Heero : Feignante ! Tu… HUMPH !! Moi : *a bâillonné Heero* Quel ange ! Il a toujours un mot « gentils » pour moi… Heero : HUMMMPH !!! *enlève le scotch de sa bouche* OMAE O KOROSU !! *me braque* Moi : Si tu me tue, comment je vais finir d'écrire ??? Heero : *range son arme et me jette devant mon ordinateur* Au boulot ! Moi : Bien sûr !!!^^'' ) et à sa rage. Il a fait un vrai massacre.

- Sa rage ??

- Sa rage de vivre pour se venger. 

- Mais contre qui ??? Je vois pas à qui il peut en vouloir à ce point !! (Duo. Non, il est pas idiot. Il a juste pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir et il est CREVE.)

- … Les colonies, je crois.

- Il veut détruire les colonies ? Comme moi, quand j'étais sous l'emprise du système Zero ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement.

- Et Oz, il en fait quoi ???

- Je ne pense pas qu'il les oubliera. Il se vengera d'eux aussi.

- Je comprend qu'il en veuille au colonie… Mais de là à vouloir se venger.

- Moi aussi, Wufei, je leur en veux !!! Comment ont-elles OSE nous faire ça !!! Elles ont préférée faire confiance à Oz, qui les a persécutée pendant des années, plutôt qu'à nous, qui nous battons pour elles !!!

- Oui, mais Duo… Peut-être qu'elles veulent simplement la paix et qu'elles sont tombées dans le piège de Oz.

- Enfin, elles connaissent Oz, non ??? Elles doivent bien se douter qu'il y a forcément un bins quelque part dans leur proposition !!!

- Elles n'ont peut-être pas voulu le voir…

- Quatre, pourquoi tu prends leur défenses ??? Elles nous ont trahis !

- Parce qu'elles restent des victimes et nous devons encore les libérée ! Je ne me vengerais pas contre elles…

- Si tu crois que je vais encore risquer ma peau pour elle après ça, tu rêves ! J'ai assez sacrifié ma vie pour ces hypocrites !!

- On devrait se reposer, au lieu de nous disputer. L'un de nous montera la garde.

Wufei, Quatre et Duo regardèrent Trowa et réalisèrent qu'il avait raison.

- Oui, reposez-vous. Je prend le premier tour de garde…

- D'accord, Winner. Réveilles-moi dans 2 heures.

- Entendu.

Trowa, Wufei et Duo se mirent chacun dans un coin, avec une couverture et s'endormir rapidement, car ils n'avaient pas non plus beaucoup dormi dans le froid et l'humidité et il faisait bien meilleur dans cet abris. Quatre continua à soigner Heero, qui semblait en hibernation car RIEN ne le réveillait et en allait voir dehors de temps en temps pour vérifier qu'il ne se passait rien.

_Sur nos lèvres, le monde a écrit   
Ses mots de peur et ses cris   
Sa propre fin est ici_

Le japonais dormi pendant près de 3 jours. Wufei, Duo et Quatre se disputaient encore et toujours, parce que le blond voulait convaincre l'américain et le chinois, qui avait été contaminé par la rage américaine, qu'il ne fallait pas en vouloir aux colonies, car elles ne savaient pas ce qu'elles faisaient. Trowa, lui veillait sur Heero, avec une patience et une douceur à rendre jaloux le plus doux et protecteur de tous les animaux. Duo, trop occupé à se disputer, ne pensa même pas à se demander pourquoi il agissait comme ça.

- Hn… Trowa ? … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te caresse les cheveux. Ca va mieux ? Quatre t'a soigné.

- Un peu. 

- Tu as soif ?

- Hai.

Trowa, passé en mode « louve qui soigne son petit louveteau malade » le fit s'asseoir et lui donna de l'eau qu'ils avaient été cherchés dans une petite rivière à proximité d'ici.

- Tu devrais manger.(Je sais pas si c'est le terme qui convient pour ce genre de « nourriture » parce que une pilule, ça pèse pas lourd sur l'estomac !!! Mais bon…^^''')

Heero, qui apparemment se plaisait en petit louveteau, prit la pilule que lui tendait le français et l'avala.

- Ou sont les autres ??

- Je les ai envoyés se disputer dehors. Ils commençaient à m'énerver et ils risquaient de te réveiller.

- Pourquoi ils se disputent ?

- Quatre veut convaincre Wufei et Duo qu'il ne faut pas en vouloir aux colonies.

- Je ne comprend pas comment Quatre peut continuer à soutenir les colonies. Elles nous ont trahi.

- Il croit encore en elle.

- Tu ne leur en veux pas, toi ?

- Non. Mais je n'essaierais pas de te convaincre. Tu es libre de faire tes propre choix et je n'ai pas à les juger.

- Arigato.

- Mais quoi que tu fasses, fais attention. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Le japonais regarda Trowa un peu surpris et fut encore plus surpris de voir une lueur de tendresse dans son regard. Il fut complètement stupéfait quand le pilote 03 l'embrassa, mais il oublia vite sa stupéfaction pour apprécier l'instant présent.

- Pourquoi tu…

- Heero !! T'es réveill !! On commençaient à s'inquiétés !!!

- Ca va ?? Tes blessures ne te font pas mal ??

Heero resta là, un peu surpris, encore sous le coup du baiser.

- Euh… Ca va.

- T'es sûr ??? T'as l'air tout retourn

- Ca va… Très bien. 

Le pilote 01 sourit un peu, ce qui est déjà beaucoup pour lui, à Trowa. Duo, Quatre et Wufei se regardèrent sans comprendre.

- Donc tes blessures ne te font pas mal ?

- … Si, un peu.

Quatre, qui ne comprenait plus rien, ressentait une chose TRES étrange chez le brun aux yeux cobalt, ainsi que chez le pilote à la mèche. Duo rigola en faisant un commentaire sur le côté bizarre et contradictoire de Heero et Wufei haussa les épaules.

_Comment nous faire oublier   
J'n'ai même plus la force d'écouter   
Comment se taire à l'idée   
Du goût amer laissé._

- Heero, tu devrais te reposer encore…

- Ca va.

- Tu n'es pas complètement remis.

- Je me sens bien, Quatre !

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable… Il te faut plus que 5 jours de repos !!! (Je ne compte pas les 3 où il a dormi, dans ces 5. Précisions inutiles, mais je dis tellement de choses inutiles que je suis plus à une prés…^^'' Quoi que c'est tout de même plus utile que mes commentaires idiots.)

- Heero et raisonnable sont deux mots qui ne vont pas ensemble, Quatre !!! Tu le sais très bien…

Quatre se tourna vers Trowa qui était appuyé contre le mur et regardait le pilote blessé et têtu, assis sur le lit, à tapoter comme un fou furieux sur le clavier de son pc (portable le pc au cas où vous auriez pas deviné). Trowa tenait beaucoup à Heero, il le sentait parfaitement.

- Trowa, s'il te plait… Essaie de raisonner Heero.

Il se décolla du mur et alla s'asseoir à côté du brun, sous l'œil plein d'espoir du blond et curieux des deux autres pilotes.

- Ca avance ?

- Trowa !!

Duo éclata de rire et Wufei sourit devant la scène, alors que Quatre lançait un regard désapprobateur au français, qui s'en moquait.

- … YATTA !!! J'ai trouvé où sont nos gundams !

- C'est VRAI ???

- Où ils sont, Yuy ??

- Les profs les ont emmenés dans l'espace, dans une de leur base.

- Oh les chiens !!! Les bâtards !!! Je vais les tuer !!!

- Ca va être difficile d'aller les récupérer…

Le pilote 01 sourit avec un air déterminé.

- Iie !! Ne t'en fais pas, Wufei ! Je suppose que vous voulez les récupérer tous les 4 ?

- Bien sur, Yuy !!

- Et comment !!! Je veux mon Deathcythe Hell !

- Oui, je veux mon gundam…

Trowa sourit à Heero, qui se mit a rire froidement, sadiquement même et se remit à taper frénétiquement. Les autres s'étonnèrent d'entendre le Soldat Parfait rire, mais pas trop non plus, vu les changements que la vengeance faisaient naître chez lui.

- Ok. On va aller chercher nos bébés ! 

Le japonais mit toutes la journée à arranger leur départ pour l'espace le plus discrètement possible. Duo emmerdait Wufei, qui insultait le shazi à défaut de pouvoir le poursuivre avec son sabre. Trowa les mit dehors car Heero commençait à avoir envie de leur coller une baffe. Ils se mirent à se poursuivre tout autour de la cabane. Après, ce fut au tour de Quatre, qui tentait de raisonner le pauvre Heero (Bah oui. Pauvre parce que Quatre est têtu lui aussi) de se reposer et de ne pas se venger, de se faire virer de l'abris par un brun amoureux aux yeux émeraudes. Les deux icebergs passèrent le reste du temps tous les deux… Heero aurait pu poser la question qu'il n'avait pas pu poser au français, mais il n'avait pas oser. Trowa, lui voulait dire à Heero ce qu'il ressentait pour être sûr que c'était réciproque, mais il n'avait pas oser non plus. (Ah lala les deux timides^^)

_Sur nos lèvres, le monde a écrit   
Ses mots de peur et ses cris   
Sa propre fin est ici_

Les 5 pilotes avaient pris une navette pour L1, d'où ils avaient empruntés un autre moyen de transport armé (Je sais pas comment appeler ça…^^'') pour aller jusqu'à la base des mads, qui se trouvait à proximité de la colonie. Et maintenant, ils étaient dans les couloir de la base spaciale des savants fou, dans laquelle ils s'étaient introduit après avoir détruit les MS qui tournait autour. Heero venait de s'arrêter à une intersection et semblait réfléchir…

- Alors, Yuy ?? Tu sais plus quel chemin faut prendre ???

- Si… Mais.

- Mais QUOI ???

- J'hésite sur la direction à prendre. A droite, ça mène au hangar. A gauche, au labo des mads. Ca vous dirais pas d'aller les descendre avant ??

Heero se retourna vers ses amis, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

- Je ne veux pas tuer mon mentor, Heero !

- C'est pas que je voudrais pas… Mais entre descendre G et récupérer mon gundam, je préfère aller chercher Deathcythe !

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Maxwell. Moi aussi, j'aimerais régler mes compte avec maître O, Mais…

- Oz va bientôt envoyer des renforts. On a pas le temps.

- Je sais. Je demandais juste, au cas où… 

Le japonais vengeur se retourna droit devant et fila vers la droite, suivi des autres qui poussaient des soupirs, soit parce que Heero était désespérant et suicidaire quand il s'y mettait (Quatre et Trowa), soit parce que c'était dommage de ne pouvoir se venger des mads tout de suite. (Wufei et Duo. Quelle joyeuse équipe !!!^^ Les jolis colonies de vacances… LOL) Ils atteignirent rapidement le hangar des gundam, descendirent les soldats qui les gardaient et se barrèrent avec leur précieux robots. Mais en sortant, une armée de MS et MD les attendaient. Ils se jetèrent sur les pauvres et innocentes (Je suis gentille parce qu'elles vont se faire massacrer ! lol) unités ennemis et commencèrent le massacre.

Ils venaient de détruire tous les MS et MD quand Heero fonça droit sur L1, en riant comme un cinglé et en hurlant « Je dois anéantir mes ennemis !!! ».

- Heero !! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ???

- Oh non !! Le Systeme Zero a pris le contrôle ! 

- Non. Il s'est laisser dominer par le Systeme Zero.

- C'est pareil, Barton !!! Le résultat est le même ! Il va détruire L1 !

- Shit ! On fait quoi ??? Il faut l'en empêcher !! C'est pas les habitants, mais les dirigeants des colonies qui sont responsables !!!!

- Je vais lui parler.

- Non, Trowa !!!

- Ne t'en fais pas, Quatre. Restez à distance de Heero. On ne sait jamais.

L'arabe vit avec inquiétude Trowa suivre Heero qui était en train d'exterminer tous ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin, c'est-à-dire des unités MS et MD toutes aussi innocentes que les autres. (Puisqu'elles vont se faire déchiqueter elles aussi…^^ Heero ne fait pas dans le détails !) Il ne voulait pas que ce qui s'était passé quand lui aussi, avait perdu la tête se reproduise. Trowa arriva au moment où Heero venait de pulvériser la dernière armure mobile ennemi des alentours et pointait son buster rifle sur la colonie. Le pilote 03 se mit face au fou furieux.

- Vas-t-en, Trowa.

- Pas question. Si tu veux détruire cette colonie, il faudra que tu tue aussi.

- A quoi tu joue ? Je croyais que tu me laissais libre de mes choix ?? 

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu mettes ta vie en danger inutilement. Si tu détruis cette colonie, c'est ce qui arrivera. Les colonies voudront ta mort et haïront réellement les pilotes de gundam. Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça. (Nous = les autres pilotes)

- Gomen… Mais je ne peux pas les laisser vivre. Je ferais en sorte que vous n'aillez pas de problème. Vas-t-en, onegai.

- Non ! Si tu détruis cette colonie, même si tu les détruis toutes, tu auras des problèmes. Oz pourra jouer les héros, en te capturant et ils auront gagnés. Les gens leur donneront le droit de te tuer en toute impunités ! Ne fais pas ça. Pas pour les colonies, mais pour toi. Vivre est la meilleur façon de te venger. 

- … Je n'ai jamais vécut, seulement survécu. Vivre ou mourir ne change rien pour moi. Cette vie n'est pas une vie, mais une mort en sursit. 

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu meures ! Je ne veux pas te perdre. J'ai besoin de toi. 

- Pourquoi ? 

- Parce que je… Je t'aime.

Heero sourit, reprit le contrôle du Systeme Zero et baissa son arme, avant de passer en bird mode pour se barrer. Trowa rejoignit les autre pilotes qui n'avait rien raté de l'aveu de français, mais suivit bien vite le même chemin que Heero car Duo commençait déjà à le charier, en le traitant de petit cachotier. Pendant ce temps, sur la colonie, les gens soufflaient car ils avaient manqués de se faire détruire par un pilote de gundam furax, mais amoureux… Heureusement pour eux.

Quatre, Wufei, Duo et Trowa rentrèrent à la planque spaciale que le japonais leur avait trouvés. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le Wing Zero était posé (ou garé, c'est plus drôle lol) mais il n'y avait pas de traces de son pilote à bord.

- Ben, où il est ??

- Sûrement quelque part dans la base.

- Il faut le trouver. Je veux être sûr qu'il va bien.

- Super, va falloir fouiller la base pour vérifier que Monsieur le Soldat Parfait ne ce soit pas suicidé... Bah non, suis-je bête ??? Il n'a AUCUNE raison de se suicider ! Pas vrai, Trowa ??

Duo fit un immense sourire à Trowa, qui se mit à rougir et tourna le dos aux autres pour partir, mais il y avait un obstacle sur le chemin… Un certain japonais avec un petit sourire, qui s'était approché du groupe sans bruit, en faisant signe aux autres de ne pas le signaler. 

- Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu rougis ?

Il rougit deux fois plus et Heero l'embrassa, en l'attrapant par le col. L'américain se mit à rire en voyant la scène, Wufei se demandait si il allait bien et Quatre se mit à sourire en sentant nettement les sentiments du pilote 01, cette fois-ci.

- Heero… Pourquoi tu m'as embrass ?

- A ton avis, baka ??

Trowa sourit, en voyant le regard du japonais plein d'amour et de détermination.

- C'est le Systeme Zero qui t'a décongel ??

- Peut-être que oui… Peut-être que non…

- C'est pas parce que t'es plus bavard que tu donne plus de réponses clairs, quand t'en a pas envie…

Heero continua de sourire en regardant Duo, avant de regarder à nouveau le français.

- Tu pourrais venir voir une chose ??

- Quoi ?

- Je vais te montrer. Viens.

Il partit devant, puis Trowa le suivit. 

- Dis-moi, Winner… Tu crois qu'il va bien ?

- Oui !! Très bien ! Mieux que jamais.

- Ha. Moi, il me semble étrange. Il a la tête de quelqu'un qui veut quelque chose, sans le dire.

- En quoi est-ce si étrange ? Il est juste amoureux. C'est vrai que ça bizarre quand on n'est pas habitué, mais on va vite s'y faire. Dites, si on allait visiter la base ??

Pendant ce temps, Heero emmenait son ami très proche jusqu'à la pièce possédant un lit et une armoire et qu'il avait choisi comme chambre, pendant son inspection.

- Où on est ? (Il a pas vu que c'était une chambre. Lolll)

- Ma chambre ! Ou plutôt la notre, si tu veux bien la partager avec moi.

Il se retourna vers le propriétaire souriant de magnifiques yeux cobalts, (Viiiii !^^) appuyé contre la porte.

- Il faudrait que je vérifie que le lit soit bon, avant de prendre une décision.

Heero sourit davantage et s'avança vers son Trowa, pour lui faire long bisou passionné, avant de le pousser sur le lit et de s'écrouler avec lui dessus. Il l'embrassa, tout en parcourant timidement de ses mains, son torse à travers son pull. Trowa passa ses bras dans le dos de Heero, en lui caressant le dos d'une main et la nuque de l'autre, prenant un peu de contrôle sur le baiser. Un frisson parcouru la colonne vertébrale du japonais, qui gémit de plaisir. Celui-ci passa ses mains sous le gênant pull et le caressa davantage, en sentant la peau douce et les muscles fermes du français, sous ses doigt. Quand ils durent arrêter de s'embrasser pour respirer, Heero en profita pour éjecter ce méchant pull et posa ses lèvres délicatement sur la peau blanche de son cou. Lorsque le pilote 03 soupira de plaisir, en offrant plus son cou au baiser du japonais, Heero osa enfin caresser de sa langue ce cou si bon. Trowa serra le japonais contre lui et augmenta l'intensité de ses caresses dorsales, qui commencèrent à descendre toujours plus bas. Les mains agiles du pilotes 03 atteignirent les fesses fermes et musclées, protégée par un spandex noir qui ne cachait pas grand chose de l'excitation du pilote. Heero soupira sans arrêter d'embrasser, de mordiller, sucer chaque millimètre carré du cou de Trowa et lui fit un joli petit suçon. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il se mit à rire…

- Quoi ?

- Rien…^^

- Si tu rigoles, c'est qu'il y a forcément quelque chose…

Le français enquêta et découvrit la chose qui faisait tant rire son amant.

- Coquin.

L'autre redoubla de rire. Le français inversa les positions et déplaça le japonais qui s'accrochait à son cou, en continuant d'embrasser la même zone, pour qu'ils aient la tête au niveau de l'oreiller. (parce que jusque là, ils étaient en travers du lit) Heero défit les couvertures et draps sous lui, pour qu'ils soient à même le matelas (Oh la méchante couverture grattante !! … Pardon, commentaire personnel hors propos^^'' LOLLLLL) et vira ses chaussures(Les chaussures dans le lit, c'est pas bien !!), qui atterrirent par-terre, sans les mains car celles était occupée à enlever son T-shirt à Trowa.

- C'est bon, t'es bien install ?

- Pas encore ! Enlèves-moi le morceau de tissu vert qui me sert de débardeur depuis que j'ai 10 ans…^^ (Il est vachement élargit pour qu'il puisse encore le mettre ! MDR)

Ce fut au tour du français de rire, en faisant ce que voulait Heero. Quand ce fut fait, Trowa embrassa le Soldat Parfait qui venait de jeter les armes face à lui, en caressant son torse parfaitement musclé, ferme et sculté par des années d'entraînement. Heero s'abandonna complètement à ces sensations du corps du français contre le sien et le rapprocha encore de lui, en entourant son dos de ses bras. Trowa lui embrassa le cou et le torse, en s'attardant sur ses tétons et caressa sa peau douce du torse aux jambes, en restant sur les cuisses, ayant remarqué que c'était là que Heero gémissait le plus. Il se mit à lui caresser l'intérieur des cuisses, sans toucher la zone sensible, torturant le pauvre japonais qui commençait à avoir très chaud. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur un certain tressé, qui écarquilla les yeux avec l'air très gêné. Heero ouvrit les yeux automatiquement et lui lança un regard mortel, quelques peu atténué par son regard brumeux, mais meurtrier quand même, alors que Trowa était rouge.

- SHIT !!!

Le Soldat Parfait attrapa son flingue, qu'il avait glissé sous l'oreiller quand ils s'étaient écroulé sur le lit et braqua Duo.

- Barres-toi ou je te descend !!!

- AAAHHH !! Je voulais pas vous déranger !!! Je m'en vais !!!^^'''''

L'américain referma la porte, en manquant de se coincer les doigt dedans. Des deux amants purent entendre Duo dire à Wufei, qui hurlait après lui, un « Cette pièce est… Occupé… Par Heero et Trowa… Si on continuaient ??? » très gêné, suivi de bruit de pas précipités. Heero remit son arme où il l'avait prise et regarda le pilote 03 qui était encore tout rouge.

- Quel baka !! Il aurait pu frapper ! On en étais o ?^^

- Ici.

Trowa l'embrassa, en se rallongeant sur le brun et reprenant les caresses sur ses cuisses. Le japonais referma les yeux en soupirant et recommença à lui caresser le dos et la colonne vertébrale, en allant vers le pantalon, qu'il envoya balader en quelques secondes, avec la participation de Trowa. Le pilote aux yeux émeraudes enleva le spandex très très gênant, surtout pour un pilote accro du Systeme Zero. Celui-ci échappa un petit cri quand le brun à la mèche prit son membre douloureux en main et commença à le masser doucement, puis plus vigoureusement au fur et à mesure que Heero gémissait de plus en plus, la respiration courte, en lui griffant le dos.

- Trowa… Hummm… Je te veux !

- Heero, je n'ai jamais... Je risque de te faire mal…

- T'en fais pas pour ça ! La douleur, je connais… Viens !!

Heero sourit à Trowa, qui l'embrassa. Il lui présenta ses doigts que le pilote 01 suça avec un immense plaisir. Le français récupéra ses doigts et en introduisit un, doucement, en lui. Le cobalteux poussa un grognement de douleur qui se changea rapidement en gémissement. Il en mit un deuxième et un troisième et commença à les bouger. Quand Heero fut suffisamment préparé, il les enleva, faisant grogner de protestation le japonais. Il le pénétra avec précaution et Heero lui enfonça ses ongles dans le dos. Une fois qu'il eut arrêté de lui planter ses ongles dans la peau, signe qu'il n'avait plus mal, Trowa commença ses mouvements de va-et-vient et Heero raffermit sa prise sur son dos, pour l'attirer à lui. Le français suivit le mouvement et embrassa son amant, fou de désir et de plaisir. Il accéléra le rythme et le pilote ébouriffé gémit plus fort, en murmurant le nom de Trowa entre deux gémissements. Le pilote 03 se mit aussi gémir et alterna les rythmes en donnant des coups de reins plus fort par moment, faisant crier Heero qui n'arrivait pas à retenir ses cris, pris par surprise. Ils atteignirent l'extase, en même temps, Heero se libérant entre eux deux et Trowa en Heero. Le brun aux yeux d'émeraude s'effondra sur le pilote du Wing Zero, en sueur et à bout de souffle mais heureux, tout comme son partenaire.

- Ca, c'est ce qui s'appelle… Vivre ! Je me suis jamais sentit aussi bien… aussi vivant.

- Moi non plus…

- Ai shiteru, Trowa… (J'aurais bien mis « Tro-chan » mais ça me rappelle un nom de virus…-_- Et je déteste les virus !!! GRRRR)

- Moi aussi, Heero.

Le français se retira de Heero, qui fit une petite place à Trowa, sur son oreiller. Ils s'endormirent face à face, tout souriant, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, après que ils se soient bien recouverts des draps et couvertures. (KAWAI !!!)

_Comment pourrais-je pardonner   
A Notre Père qui a laissé sur nos lèvres   
Ces blessures qui nous lient   
Ces mots de peur et ces cris   
Sa propre fin est ici   
Le monde a écrit   
Le monde, le monde, le monde...___

Quatre, Wufei et Duo étaient devant la télé et la regardaient complètement, éberlués.

- … J'y crois pas !

- Vous voyez que j'avais raison de leur faire encore confiance !!

- Peut-être mais elles nous ont quand même trahis !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ils se retournèrent tous les 3 et virent Trowa et Heero arriver.

- Vous arrivez au bon moment ! Regardez la télé.

- Les colonies viennent de changer de position par rapport à Oz ? Hn.

- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ???

- Elles nous ont trahi. Je ne pardonnes pas quand on me trahi.

- Heero, ne me dit pas que tu vas te battre contre elle…

- Iie. Mais je ne me battrais pas pour elle non plus…

- Tu ne vas plus te battre ???0_0

- Si. Mais pour moi, pas pour elles.

- Tu vas te venger d'Oz, donc ?

- Hai.

- Il faut vraiment t'arracher les mots de la bouche !!!

- Hn… Et vous, vous allez faire quoi ?

- Comme toi, Yuy. Je me battrais toujours pour la justice.

- Moi aussi !! Je ne laisserais pas ces connards d'ozzies en paix !! Et puis, je vais essayer de donner une chance aux colonies.

- Je vais reprendre le combat pour les colonies, tout simplement.

- Pareil que Quatre.

- Bien. Donc on continue comme avant… On reprend contact avec les mads ou pas ?

- Oui, je veux bien. C'était eux qui nous donnait nos missions…

- Mais avant, il faut être sûr qu'ils suivront bien les colonies.

- Ca oui !! On ne sait JAMAIS avec eux !!!

- On va attendre un peu pour voir comment évolue la situation et je vais essayer de savoir ce qu'ils deviennent. J'espère qu'on pourra les recontacter !! J'aimerais revoir J…

Duo regarda Heero, surpris.

- Il te manque ????

- IIE !!! Tu plaisantes, baka, j'espère… 

- Alors pourquoi tu veux le revoir, Yuy ?

- Je lui dois une balle dans la tête.

Il eut un sourire psychopathe terrifiant.

- … Tu peux être sûr que je trahirais pas, Heero !!! Tu es effrayant quand tu t'y mets !!!! On croirait que t'aime tuer…

- Je ne fais que mettre en application ce qu'on m'a appris. J va regretter d'avoir fait de moi une machine à tuer.

- Ca, c'est sûr !!! Mais si tu n'as pas d'envie de meurtre pour l'instant, on peut peut-être aller manger ! Je vous rappelle qu'il est 13h…

- Tu as raison, Duo !!! Je ne m'en rendais pas compte ! 

- Bonne idée, Maxwell…

- Oh que oui !!! J'ai faim de loup… Et toi ?

Heero regarda Trowa qui hocha la tête positivement et ils se sourirent.

- Ca donne faim, pas vrai ??? Après, j'ai toujours faim…

- Tu as toujours faim quelque soit la situation, shazi !!

- Ben, j'ai encore plus faim après ça !! Au fait, je vous ai pas trop… Coupés ?

- En parlant de ça… La prochaine fois, tu frappes avant d'entrer !!

Et un regard noir pour le baka…

- Comment voulais-tu que je saches que vous étiez l ???

- T'as des OREILLES, non ?? 

- Parce que t'es du genre bruyant ???

Le tressé eu un sourire très intéressé et se prit un autre regard noir, avant que le japonais ne détourne rapidement la tête pour cause de rougissement gênant.

- Ca ne te regarde pas !!!!

- C'est toi qui en a parlé, non ?

- Omae o korosu ! En tous cas, maintenant, tu frapperas avant d'entrer dans ma chambre !!

- Notre chambre. Le lit est bon.

Heero se retourna avec un immense sourire et bondit sur Trowa, qui devint rouge quand il l'embrassa.

- Je m'en souviendrais, Heero ! WOUAH ! On dirait que tu mets autant de fougue pour te battre que pour embrasser ou autre chose !

Il se sépara du français et l'attrapa par le bras, sans se retourner et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- J'espère pour toi que tu t'en souviendras. Et au lieu de dire des conneries, on ferait mieux d'aller manger.

Et puis, ils sortirent. Duo éclata de rire.

- Je vous parie qu'il lui sauter dessus impulsivement et qu'il s'en ai rendu compte qu'après. Résultat, il devait être aussi rouge que Trowa !!!

- Fiches leur donc la paix, Maxwell ! Je croyais que tu avais faim ??

- Merci de me le rappeler, Wuffy !!!

- Maxwell !!! Mon nom est WUFEI !!!!

- WUFFY !!

- GRRRRRR

- Wuffy-Wuffy-Wuffy…

- MAXWELL !!!!!

L'américain s'enfuit en courant vers la cuisine, poursuivit par Wufei et son fidèle sabre. Quatre les suivi tranquillement, en souriant, amusé.

*** (quelques jours plus tard)

Les 5 G-boys étaient face à leur mentor. Heero tuait J avec un regard noir, Wufei provoquait O du regard, Duo assassinait à moitié G sur place, Quatre regardait H avec espoir et Trowa fixait, impassible, S.

- Heero.

- J.

- Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien.

- Arrêtez de mentir. Vous vous en foutez de moi !

- Heero, calmes-toi. Avez-vous vraiment décidés de vous battre contre Oz ?

- Oui ! Quatre, je suis désolé mais nous avons du suivre les colonies dans leur choix. Nous regrettons que Heero et Trowa aient été capturés. Je suis vraiment content que tu t'en sois remis, Heero !

- Hn ! Quatre ?

- Ils sont sincères.

- Bien… Dans ce cas, nous vous rejoignons. Mais avant… J'ai quelque chose à faire.

Les 4 pilotes se regardèrent avec un air fataliste. Jamais Heero ne pardonnerait à J.

- Quoi donc, Heero ??

- Vous tuer ! Je ne suis pas un objet dont vous disposez à votre guise !!! Vous avez vraiment cru que j'allais laisser passer cette trahison ??? Vous êtes con ou quoi ?? C'est vous qui m'avez pratiquement élevé, vous auriez du prévoir ma réaction !!!

Il sortit son flingue et le braqua sur J.

- Heero… Ecoutes-moi !

Le japonais tira et le cyborg s'écroula au sol avec une balle entre les deux yeux, au millimètre près… (Vérifié par un huissier !!! LOL) Tous les profs regardèrent Heero, complètement stupéfait, qui reprit tout souriant.

- Bien. Maintenant que j'ai réglé ce léger détail, je n'ai aucune objection à ce que nous collaborions ensemble, à nouveau.

Duo regarda Heero avec un air douteux…

- « léger », t'es sûr ?

- Hai, pourquoi ?

L'américain préféra laisser tomber. Le Soldat Parfait, qui avait décidé de jouer les imbéciles, le regardait avec un air angélique « Moi ?? Mais je n'ai ABSOLUMENT rien de mal… ». Les profs le regardèrent, complètement à côté de la plaque.

- Oui, je sais… Heero est un peu dégélé. A mon tour !!!

Duo attrapa une de ses lames et s'approcha un peu de G, qui avait des sueurs froide encore sous le coup de la vengeance yuyienne.

- Duo !!! Tu ne vas pas me… ???

- Ca demande réflexion… Laisses-moi y réfléchir. Je crois que je vais…

Il fit mine d'envoyer sa lame, mais la garda dans la main, en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- te laisser vivre. Mais recommence un coup pareil et je ne t'épargnerais pas !

- Merci, Duo !!!

G s'essuya le front, en soupirant de soulagement, alors que son pilote se marrait.

- Maitre O.

- Wufei.

Le chinois attrapa son sabre et se mit en garde. O fit de même. (Je sais pas si il en a un, mais je m'en fous…^^'') Wufei attaqua O, qui para et re-attaqua, mais son élève para et ainsi de suite…

- Ok, il règle ça dans un duel ! J'espère qu'ils vont pas mettre trop longtemps.

- Probablement que si.

- Super !! J'espère que tu trompes, pour une fois, Heero…

Duo croisa les bras et regarda le combat en comptant les attaques et les parades, pendant que le japonais et son Trowa allaient s'appuyer sur le mur. Quatre partit à discuter avec son mentor sur comment ça s'était passé pendant tous ce temps, chacun de leur côté.

… pendant une bonne heure !!

Duo dormait à moitié, en ronflant, assis contre le mur. Juste à côté, il y avait les deux amants qui étaient en train de s'embrasser ou plutôt, il serait plus vrai de dire que Heero qui avait sauté sur le français, qui était devenu rouge pivoine mais pas longtemps car personne n'avait fait attention à eux très longtemps. Le blond était assis par-terre avec les autres mads survivants et parlaient des prochaines améliorations qu'ils devaient faire sur les gundams, après avoir parlés des améliorations survenues chez Heero. Sujet inévitable avec ce qui se passait en ce moment sur le mur. Les deux combattants se battaient toujours sans que l'un ou l'autre prennent le dessus. Ils commençaient à fatiguer sérieusement et s'écroulèrent en même temps, sur le derrière, en sueur.

- Ca y est… ? Ils se sont entre-tués… ?

Heero jeta un œil, entre deux baisers et répondit à Duo, qui somnolait.

- Iie… Ils sont… Encore vivants… Je crois que… Leur combat… Vient de… Finir… Dommage…

- C'est qui qu'a gagn ?

- Personne, on dirait… On pas entendu… Ni de hurlement… D'agonie… Ni de rage…

- Super…

Mais aucun des trois pilotes n'arrêta son activité passionnante ou endormante.

Wufei et O se fixaient en chien de faïence, en reprenant leur souffles.

- On est quitte, Wufei ?

- On est quitte, Maître O.

Quatre et les mads se relevèrent et allèrent les combattants, externués.

- Ca va ? Vous n'êtes pas blessés ?

- Non…

- Bien !! Vous avez réglé votre différent ?

- Oui…

- Très bien. Je vais aller réveiller Duo et convaincre Heero et Trowa de continuer leur… Discussion plus tard.

Le chinois et son mentor regardèrent les 3 pilotes TRES occupés, avec un air bovin « Ils se gênent pas, eux !! ». L'arabe alla réveiller Duo, qui se croyait dans son lit et semblait faire un rêve car il appela Quatre « Maman », en le secouant. Au bout de 5 min, il se réveilla, sans se rendormir cette fois-ci et se leva en baillant. La tâche fut beaucoup plus ardu pour décoller les deux amants, qui ne voulaient plus se lâcher. 

- Heero ! Trowa ! Le duel est fini…

- Hummm…

- Aller, il faut que vous arrêtiez de vous embrasser !!!

- Hummmm !!!

- Soyez raisonnable !! Vous pourrez reprendre plus tard !

- Hummm… !

- Enfin !! Les garçons ! Faites un petit effort…

Les autres mads et pilotes assistaient à la scène complètement dépassés.

- Heureusement que J est déjà mort, sinon Heero lui aurait fait faire une crise cardiaque.^^'' (un mads)

- A moins, il a pas trop souffert avec cette mort-là…^^'' (un autres mads !!)

- Ca suffit !!! YUY !!! BARTON !!! Vous continuerez vos cochonneries PLUS TARD !!!

Trowa et Heero se résignèrent enfin à se séparer.

- Pfff !! C'est pas juste !

- Yuy, tu pourrais pas être sérieux quand il faut l'être ??

Le japonais eu l'attitude la plus puéril qu'on puisse imaginer. Il tira la langue à Wufei, avec une tête de gamin contrarié parce qu'on a refusé de lui acheter un bonbon. Duo éclata de rire, à s'en rouler par-terre.

- T'es jaloux !! C'est tout !

- Heero, s'il te plait !! Sois sérieux...

Heero gamin, regarda le chinois qui fulminait de rage et Quatre qui le suppliait avec des yeux désespéré.

- Ok, ok ! J'ai hâte que cette guerre à la con se termine.

- Comme nous tous, Heero.

- Personne n'a de raison de vouloir ne pas rejoindre les mads ??

Tout le monde fit non de la tête, à part Duo toujours mort de rire par-terre.

- Duo !!

- Non, non… 

- Ok, bien, dans ce cas… Oz ne connaît pas cette base, n'est-ce pas ?

Les mads firent non de la tête, encore surpris que Heero soient redevenus si vite sérieux.

- Bien ! On a nos affaires et nos gundams. On va pouvoir s'installer ici, alors ! Ca vous va, les gars ??

Réponse par un hochement de tête positif des autres pilotes.

- Et vous ???

Réponses idem pour les mads.

- Ok !!! C'est parfait !!! Je vais pouvoir à nouveau jouer les gamins, maintenant !!

Les mads regardèrent le Soldat Parfait décongelé, avec des yeux stupéfaits, alors que Quatre le regardait avec un sourire attendri, Wufei avec un air contrarier, en colère et envieux, Duo était toujours mort de rire et Trowa avec amour.

- Si on allait visiter, Trowa ???

Il hocha la tête positivement, en souriant et Heero le traîna par la main en courant, après l'avoir embrassé. Duo se releva, en essayant de calmer son rire.

- Il est pas super le nouveau Heero ???

- Euh… Si, si… (On va dire que c'est G)

- Finalement, il a VRAIMENT mieux vallu pour J, que Heero le descende directement ! (H… IJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ !!!! MDR)

- Si il n'avait pas fait un crise cardiaque dans la seconde, il aurait soit perdu la tête (*imagine J s'arrachant les cheveux, en rigolant comme un fou et avec des yeux tout aussi fou. J courant à quatre pattes comme un chien et sautant, la langue pendante, sur G qui se met à le papouiller avec une grosse gouttes sur la tempe* MDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR), soit il se serait suicidé. Mais ces deux solutions seraient venu après une lente et douloureuse agonie, dans tous les cas. (O)

- Paix à son âme. (Et S !)

Les mads prirent le cadavre de J et allèrent lui rendre hommage, avant d'envoyer son corps errer à jamais dans l'espace, pour l'éternité. Heero arriva à ce moment-là, avec un grand sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- On va envoyer le corps de J dans l'espace.

- Bonne idée !! Bon voyage, professeur J… Attention aux météorites, trous noirs et autres !!^^ 

Ils regardèrent le japonais s'en aller en riant sadiquement, avant de secouer tristement la tête, navré pour J.

*** (aller, on va dire 1 heure plus tard. Heero : Courage, Yami ! T'as presque fini ! Moi : Oui, oui… *fatigué*)

Les G-boys, à part Heero qui avait disparu il y a un moment avec un air suspect, étaient réunis dans la salle de repos.

- Finalement, les choses sont presque redevenus comme avant !

- Presque…

- Oui, à part que Heero et Trowa sont ensembles, que le Soldat Parfait nous a enfin montré son vrai visage et qu'on va se battre pour des raisons encore plus différentes qu'avant… Autrement, c'est pareil.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement…

- Ca me va ???

… Sur Heero, en pantalon de cuir noir moulant et débardeur bleu foncé. 

- H !! C'est MES affaires !!! T'avais pas le droit de les prendre sans me demander !!!! … Mais ça te va plutôt bien ! Très bien, même !

- Je suis d'accord avec Duo, Heero. Ca te donne un air… Comme dire ??

- Sexy ?

- Oui, c'est ça, Wufei !!! SEXY !!!

L'empathe devint rouge pivoine en se rendant compte qu'il trouvait Heero sexy.

- Ce n'est qu'une constatation, bien sûr…

Le japonais se mit à sourire, content de son effet, en voyant Quatre, parce qu'il était gêné de sa constatation, Trowa, parce qu'il avait de mauvaise idée en tête et Wufei, pour la même raison que Quatre, devenir rouge pivoine tous les trois, alors que Duo se marrait.

- Gomen, Duo… Mais si je te l'avais dis, tu l'aurais aussi dis aux autres ! Je voulais vous surprendre…^^

- Pour nous surprendre, tu nous a surpris ! Maintenant si tu nous disais pourquoi tu as décidé de te déguiser comme ça, Yuy ??

- J'ai envie de changer de look. Le spandex/débardeur, c'est bon pour les missions. Mais autrement, je vois pas pourquoi je me gèlerais les jambes sans raison !

- Et tu as décidé de piquer dans mes affaires ?

- Hai ! Tu peux me les prêter, onegai ?? Mes fringues ne sont pas super… Et j'aime bien ce genre d'habits !!

Heero alla s'asseoir à côté de Trowa, toujours rouge pivoine, alors que Duo réfléchissait. L'arabe et le chinois, la surprise passée, reprirent une couleur normale.

- Oui, pourquoi pas… C'est d'accord !

- Hai !! Super !! Arigato !!^^ Dis-moi, Trowa, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Il rapprocha sa chaise de celle de la tomate à mèche et se colla contre lui.

- Je… Tu… Euh… C'est… Super…

- Je t'ai déjà dis que t'étais mignon quand tu rougissais ???^^

- Euh…

Trowa n'eut pas le temps de finir une phrase, qu'il n'aurait pas réussit à faire vu son état, car Heero l'embrassa fougueusement.

- Je crois que tu as besoin de te reposer…

- Euh… Oui.

- Viens !!!

Il se leva et attrapa le français par le bras, pour qu'il se lève aussi, avec un grand sourire.

- A plus, les gars !!^^

Puis, il sortit avec lui.

- J'ai l'impression qu'ils font d'abord se fatiguer, avant de se reposer.

- Garde tes impressions perverses pour toi, Maxwell !

- C'est moi ou Heero a l'air de vouloir débloquer Trowa ?

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois, en acquiesçant. Décidément, il n'était pas au bout de leur surprise avec le vrai Heero. Car ce Heero-là semblait vouloir rattraper sa jeunesse et le temps perdu, ainsi que se débarrasser de toutes ses peines et douleurs, avec Trowa et lui faire oublier les siennes, en même temps. 

OWARI !! (Battu mon record de nombre de pages : 25 pages !!!!^^ Je sais plus à combien c'était mais s'était moins !!)

J'ai fini !! Termin !! Achev !! Ce one-shot !!!!! YEEEEEESSSS !!!! J'ai mis longtemps, mais j'ai REUSSIIIII !!!!!^^ Il m'en a donné du mal !! Je me suis même égarée de mon idée de départ sur la fin, mais bon… J'aime bien comme c'est !!^^ 

Récapitulons… J'ai déjà fais des 1+R, 1+2, 1+3, 1+4, 1+6 !! J'ai déjà casé Heero avec pas mal de monde.(Ca se voit pas que c'est mon petit favori… lol) Il faut que je le mette avec Wufei !!!!^^ Autrement, j'ai déjà fait des 2+5, 3+4 (?? Je sais plus pour eux, par contre…).

Heero : *arrive avec un Wing Zero en maquette et une pancarte « ON VEUT NOS GUNDAMS !!!! », suivi des autres pilotes, qui ont leur gundam en maquette aussi.* Yami !

Moi : … Vous les avez déjà fini ??? Vous êtes rapides !!! Ou bien, c'est moi qui est mis plus longtemps que je ne pensais pour écrire cette fic !^^''

Duo : Oui, on a fini !!! Maintenant, donnes-nous nos gundams !!!!

Wufei : On est rapide et tu as mis une éternité pour écrire cette fic, onna.

Moi : …-_- Il est réconfortant, lui !!!

Quatre : Ce n'était un concours, non plus… *regard noir à Wufei*

Moi : Je t'adore, Quatre !!^^ *va le serrer dans mes bras, sous le regard noir de Heero*

Trowa : Nos gundams ?

Moi : *lâche Quatre, avant que Heero ne le descende par jalousie* On dit « s'il te plait » quand on est bien élev !!

Wufei : Onna !!!

Duo : Je veux mon Deathcythe !!!!!

Trowa : …

Quatre : S'il te plait ?

Moi : Hum… En japonais, ça serait encore mieux… *regarde Heero*

Heero : Onegai ?

Moi : Il l'a dit !!!!^^ YATTA !!! *sautille tout autour de Heero*

Heero : Nos gundams ??

Moi : Tout de suiteeee !!! *disparaît et revient avec des gundams en peluches* Voil ! Ca vous va ?? Ils sont mignons, hein ???

Heero : *prend son gundam en peluche et le regarde* Oui, mais… Ce n'est pas nos gundams !

Wufei : ONNAAA !!! *lâche les peluches et m'enfuis en courant parce que Wufei veut me tuer, pendant que les autres G-boys prennent leur peluches et les regarde, avant de les câliner*

Duo : C'est vrai qu'elles sont mignonnes !!^^

Quatre : TRES !!!^^

Trowa : ^^

Heero : … Oui.^^ *câline sa peluche aussi*

Wufei : *regarde autour de lui et voit Heero avec sa peluche et en oublie ses envies de meurtres momentanément*^^'''' 

Moi : *vais me planquer derrière Heero, avant que Wufei reprenne ses esprits* Elle te plait ?

Heero : Oui.

Moi : Dans ce cas, pourrais-tu dire à Wufei d'arrêter de vouloir me tuer, s'il te plait ???

Heero : Hn. Wufei, fiches-lui la paix et va câliner ton gundam ! *lui lance sa peluche*

Wufei : *Câline-câline* -_- Review, onegai ??

Moi : ^^ A plus !!! *câline Heero, pendant qu'il câline sa peluche* (C'est le manque de sommeil qui me fait délirer ou quoi ??? LOLL Ce que ça peut être con ce que j'écris parfois !!^^'''')


End file.
